The Chipette's Mother
by marthajane
Summary: When The Chipettes mother finds out they are famous she shows up .But what does she really want?
1. Chapter 1

When the Chipettes mother finds out they have made it famous she comes looking for them along with her new boyfriend .Will they find at why she really left them at the orphanage ?What is she really after ?

Cathy James a female Chipmunk sits in her chair a beer in her hand .The old tree she had turned into a house had a leak in the roof .She was is in her late 30's her brown hair a mess all over the top of her head .She wore a brown dress that had patches where holes had been patched up.A little water dipping on her head from the leaky roof she takes a sip of her beer while flipping channels on the tv.

"The singing group the Chipettes appeared at the staple center tonight to a sold out crowd .Brittany,Jeanette,and Eleanor are said to be ranking as hot as there male counter parts the Chipmunks in other news ",Cathy drank more beer spits it around in her teeth "my girls are making all that money and they can't share it will their dear mother.I might just have to pay them a visit ."

Her boyfriend Jason Rogers was in his mid 40 ' s he was a male chipmunk who lived in Cathy ' s house .He wore a tan shirt with brown pants and wore white sneakers with holes in the bottom .He drank a large drink of beer letting out a loud burp .Water dipping down on his head .

"We need a better living then in this dump ."Jason says more water drips on his head."Those girls could change things for us "

"Why would they change things for you ?They aren't your kids you weren't even round here until long after they were born. There dad was here one night and gone off the next . And I got stuck with three brats "Cathy stared at the tv

Jason laughs "I am surprised with as drunk as you get you even remember the dads name ."

"Kind of hard to forget that man with those three girls walking around plastering themselves all over the tv .Eleanor looks just like him unfortunately she got his bad looks ",Cathy spit beer out her mouth at Jason .

"What did you do that for ?",Jason picks up his can dumping beer over her head .He pushes her down .Cathy gets back up kicking Jason in the knee cap .

"Don't try it I can knock you flat "She turns walking up the stairs slamming the door to the bedroom locking the door .Jason comes up finding the door locked and he starts kicking it .Cathy laid down on the bed passing out after finding he was not being able to get in Jason went back downstairs and passed out on the coach .

Two days later at the girls tree house .The girls are awaken to a loud banging sounds on the door .

"Who would be here at this hour it's 7 in the morning on Saturday ",Eleanor rubs her eyes putting a pillow over her ears

"Get the door Brittany " Jeanette adds not wanting to wake up

"Alright if I am the only who will get up to answer it ,Is that Alvin at this hour?",Brittany who is half asleep puts on her rob and slippers and walks to the door yawning .She opens it "What do you want Alvin ?"She begins only to say only to notice it's not Alvin but a strange lady and man standing at the door "Can I help you?"She was surprised they were also Chipmunks .

"Hey Brittany "the women began "I know this is kind of odd me showing up this way and I am sure you don't remember me but I am your mother "The women and the man just step into the door way without being asked in .

Brittany shook her head "is this some kind of prank ?"She was waiting for the camera crew to come in and say they were on a a some tv show ."and who is he our dad ?"She was really confused .

"Heavens no honey he just kind of follows me around .Nice place you got here "Cathy sticks a cigarette in her mouth and begins to lights it up taking a puff before handing it to Jason who takes it taking a puff .Brittany starts coughing as smoke is blown in her face .

"Who is it Brittany? ",Eleanor pops her head around the corner wearing a night grown and slippers "and what is that smell ?",Eleanor pinches her nose .

"She says she is our mom ",Brittany stood still standing kind of in shock

Jeanette appears putting her arms around Eleanor's shoulders kind of protectively she was in her clothes she changed into them. "If she is our mom why did she suddenly show up and where has been our most of our life?"

Cathy and Jason come into the kitchen sitting down both in a chair. Brittany is waving her hand trying to get the smoke smell out of her face .Jeanette and Eleanor are standing in back of the kitchen .

"I wasn't in a position to keep you girls .I had no job and no money so I left you at the orphanage ",Cathy puffed the cigarette blowing more smoke in the air "your dad he was kind of a one night thing .Who are you girls staying with?"

"We ran away from the orphanage and we kind of live alone "Eleanor says hugging Jeanette .

"That's a shame and just when me and Jason here were looking for a place you girls need parents kind of weird how works out don't you think ?"Cathy hands the cigarette back to Jason .Brittany starts to get annoyed .

"Could you please not smoke that in here? ",She snaps at Cathy .

Jason glares at her "Don't talk to your mother that way",He raises his hand and slaps Brittany so hard she falls backward into the kitchen counter banging her head on the edge .Blood was pouring down her face from a small cut Brittany holds her hand over the cut getting blood all over hand .She stands back up as her sisters run to her .

"I am sorry but your going to have to leave "Brittany is now being hugged by both Jeanette and Eleanor who are holding tight to her .Brittany holding her head .

"Honey you can't throw out your own mother ",Cathy walks over toward the girls now hugging each other"I might let it slide that you girls live alone and then child services will separate you girls in foster care "Cathy glares at Jason who smiles back at her .The girls look at each confused and scared all in one .

(Will be continued in the next chapter )


	2. Chapter 2

At school on Monday

As the school rang the girls were at there desks Brittany had a pink baseball cap over her forehead down almost to her eyes .Alvin ran over to her started to laugh .

"What's with the cap Brittany I didn't think it was your style?",He teased her doing a somersault over her desk landing in his own chair .Brittany just glanced up at him for minute before turning her attention back to her pad and paper she pretended to write something .The last thing she wanted was for the boys to ask what really happened .

"Hey Ellie",Theodore greeted her as he entered the room .Eleanor looked up and gave Theodore a little smile.

"Hey Theodore ",She greeted him trying to act as normal as possible .She watched him sit down at his desk before turning his attention to the front of the room .

"Hey Jeanette ",Simon said as he pasted her desk going to his own " What's with your sisters head gear"

"You know Brittany I am sure it has something to do with fashion "Jeanette glanced at him trying to avoid the question.

The class turned there attention to Miss Smith as she entered the room and began teaching .At lunch time the girls sat down at the table .They had been avoiding the boys as much as possible all morning .The boys came over and sat next to them .As they did Thomas Douglas came riding by on his skate board .He grabbed the hat off Brittany's head as he went by to tease her .

"Thomas why did you do that?",Brittany stood up and snapped at him.

"Brittany how did that happened ?",Theodore asks looking at the large cut on her forehead .He sat his lunch on the table .

"I was hum "Brittany began she needed an excuse and the truth wasn't it .She looked at Thomas again "skate boarding without a helmet trying to do stunts like Alvin and I slipped and fell."Her sisters were eyeing her and just nod their heads .

"That's not very safe not to use a helmet ",Simon eyes her .He kind of shook his head maybe not believing her .He removed his lunch as he spoke .

"Girls,I need to use the bathroom want to come "Brittany eyes her sisters and picks up her lunch box .

"Sure Brittany ",Eleanor gets up following her followed by Jeanette .They quickly left the room together .

"Brittany skate boarding am the only one not believing that one "Alvin looks at his brothers

"It's not a typical Brittany",Simon says eating a bite of his sandwich .

The girls run into the bathroom .They look at each .

"I didn't know what to say to them I was so embarssed "Brittany says to her sisters "I couldn't tell them the truth "

"I know Brittany I was scared "Eleanor added

"Well covered it up I guess .It's only happened once so maybe know one will ever know ",Jeanette added to the conversion .

"It's hope your right Jeanette "Brittany puts her backpack on her back "just stay low for the rest of the day don't try and talk about it again "

At the end of the day the girls tried to rush out the door as fast as they could .They rushed right past Dave who was picking up the boys .

He shouted at them as they pasted by " do you girls want a ride ?"They didn't even look at him which was odd but walked by as fast as possible .

"No thanks Dave",they managed to shout getting by him to the corner .As the boys reached the car he opened the door for his boys and they clime into the car as he went around to the driver seat and buckled his belt .He greeted them .

"Hi boys how was school?",He smiled at them as he started the car .

"It was fine Dave ",Theodore smiled at him

"That was the weirdest thing ",Dave talks to the boys as he drives down the street "I saw the girls and they rushed right past me I offered them a ride and they said no .That never turn away a ride "

"Maybe Brittany was practicing more of her skate boarding ?Hopeful she will remember her helmet this time",Simon says eyeing his brothers then Dave .

"Brittany skate boarding that's odd",Dave says curious to know what's going on ."Doesn't sound like her but kids go through stages "

"Maybe she will get through it before she gets another gash on her head ",Alvin adds in a smartly

"That's typical of kids I don't know many times you have fallen down Alvin ",Dave says not to worried it

"So true Dave so true "Alvin adds he shrugs as they turn into the drive way .

As the girls enter the tree house .They are greeted by Jason his arms are crossed ."Didn't I tell you girls to pick up some beer for me on the way home?"

"We aren't old enough to buy beer they won't sell it to us beside I won't buy anything for you "Brittany says trying to pass him by .

"You have a smart mouth little girl and you are going to learn to shut it up "Jason didn't like Brittany He grabbed her arm he removes his belt starts smacking her back and behind then shoved her down the steps .Eleanor tried to stop him but got pushed backward the other direction falling and twisting her right ankle .Jeanette got thrown backward landing on her butt Brittany sat up she was holding her left arm fighting back tears ."I am in charge here girls remember that "

He slammed the door locking them out on the porch of their own house .You could see Cathy who just shook her head .

"Brittany are you ok?"Jeanette says watching her sister fighting back pain .She helps Eleanor sit down at the table "Maybe I should get Dave ?"

"No Jeanette it will make the problem worse "Brittany tells Jeanette as she helps her to sit at the table she jumps up as she sits down .Jeanette flips her shirt up and looks .She starts to cry .

"Your back is back and blue "Jeanette is starting to get scared

"Don't worry Jeanette I won't go to school tomorrow no one can ever know about this of all people not Dave and the boys .Promise me you won't say anything Jeanette .You have to swear ",Brittany looks into her eyes .

"Alright Brittany I swear but I don't like it",Jeanette shook her head " you better pray your arm isn't broken "

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Jeanette held onto Eleanor's arm as the two walked to the school she was walking with a limp .

"It hurts Jeanette ",Eleanor was leaning on her sister for support .Jeanette had wrapped it in an ace bandage .

"I know Ellie but I promised Brittany we won't tell anyone "Jeanette said as she helped her along "And frankly I am afraid what might happen if I do .

Eleanor looked up at her sister "I know Jeanette I have the same feeling "As they approach the school .They see the Chipmunks they come racing toward them .

"Why is Eleanor limping ?",Simon eyed them adjusting his glasses .

"She just twisted her ankle ",Jeanette says as she try's to get past the three boys

"Gee Ellie how did you do that?"Theodore grabs her arm helping her sit down .

"I fell walking to school "Eleanor try's to smile again "it's nothing really "

"Where is Brittany ?",Alvin asks not seeing the third Chipette .

"She is sick ",Jeanette replies to his question .She helps Eleanor up "we better get to class "

As they walk away Simon shakes his head "what is going on with them they seem to be having a lot of accidents in the last few days "

"Are you trying to say they might not be accidents ?Alvin crosses his arms "But who they live alone just the three of them .You don't think Brittany would be dumb enough to pick up someone off the Internet ?

"I am not sure what to think "Simon says to his brothers as they walk to class .

"I am going to tell Ellie Dave needs to drive them home tonight she shouldn't be walking like that ",Theodore says to his brother kind of concerned .

"That's a great idea Theodore maybe we can get to the bottom of this ",Alvin says as they enter the school going to class .

After school the Chipmunks meet Dave Jeanette helping Eleanor to the car .When Dave saw her limping he picked her up .

"What happened Eleanor? ",He asked her as he picked her up

"I fell walking to school it's just twisted ",Eleanor puts her arm around his neck and he sets her on the front of the car .He removed her shoe and sock .Then removed the bandage he checked it over .He got out his first aid kit and wrapped her foot back up .

"It doesn't look to bad just try not to walk to much and keep ice on it ",He put her in the back of the car along with her sister and his sons .Where is Brittany ?"He asks looking at her before he shuts the door

"She is sick ",Eleanor responds to his question as he shuts the door and walks around to the driver side .

"Well if she isn't feeling well maybe I should check on her " Dave says as he starts the car and begins driving

"Thanks Dave but our mom is kind of staying with us ",Jeanette opens her mouth without thinking .

"I didn't know you girls knew where your mother was?"Dave is kind of surprised "I would like to meet her ."

"She just kind of showed up " Eleanor says finding this one hard to explain "with a friend of hers "

"Your mystery mom just showed up ?",Alvin said he wasn't sure if he believed this one .

" I guess you could put it that way " Jeanette adds looking at her sister .

"Did she really just show up or did you invite some stranger off the Internet ?"Alvin starts questioning them having watched to many tv shows .

"Alvin we are not that stupid ",Eleanor was angry that Alvin would think that

"And these accidents just start happening when your mother shows up " Simon looks at the girls hoping to get to the truth.

"It's just a coincidence " Jeanette responds as the car stops Jeanette helps Eleanor out of the car "thanks for the ride Dave "She try's to walk as quick as she can helping Eleanor along .

The boys and Dave eye each other.

"Like it or not they were stupid enough to let some stranger stay with them that showed up off the street " Simon shakes his head as they walk away.

"And Brittany didn't come to school. I hope she is ok?"Theodore looks kind of sad .

"Don't worry Theodore it's just a sprained ankle and a head bump .I don't know that it's enough to place blame on the mother. It does concern me why Brittany didn't come to school but we can't just go blaming someone without real proof. But trust me if there is something going on we will get to the bottom of it "Dave hugs his son "I was thinking of having pizza tonight maybe the girls ,there mother and her friend would like to join us?Maybe you boys want to go ask them ?"

"Dave are you asking us to spy on the girls? "Alvin gets a smile .He loved the idea of spying

"No,I just thought it would be a nice idea ",Dave coughs he doesn't want the boys to know what he was trying to ask them to do .

As the boys walk into the yard .The girls are talking in the middle of it as they see the boys coming they try to make it to the house .

Simon yells at them "freeze "They stop turning around looking at them as they do they boys notice Brittany's arm and come running over .

"What happened to your arm Brittany? "Theodore asks he cringes looking at it .

"And don't make up the excuse that you fell out of a tree " Alvin demands he was angry " or that fell off your skate board "Simon try's to help Brittany sit down on the step as he touches her back she jumps forward .Simon is extremely concerned .Before they can say anything an adult female Chipmunk comes out of the house .

"She is at that age where she has a lot of accidents .She falls down a lot "The women crosses her arms "Why don't you boys go home and let me worry about it "

"She didn't seem to be having these accidents before you arrived and letting you deal with it might be the problem ",Simon looks at her arm " her arm is broken "

"Brittany get you butt up here now and you two Jeanette and Eleanor .These boys don't seem to able to mind their own business "the girls look at the boys and then back at there mother .

"Sorry we better go inside ",Jeanette says as she helps Eleanor up the steps followed by Brittany .Simon shakes his head watching the girls walk up the steps .

"We better get help from Dave ",Simon ran off followed by his brothers .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	4. Chapter 4

Dave gets involved

Dave runs up the steps to the girls treehouse .He tries the door but it is locked .He bangs on the door .

"Girls open the door ",He banged louder .He could hear one of the girls screaming it made him jump a little .Cathy opens the door she try's to block the entrance .

"Who are you and what is your problem buddy? ",Dave pays her no mind he pushes past her ."Who said you can come in here?"The women runs after Dave .

"I am the one who had this built for the girls and I can come in any time I want to "Dave ignores her as he gets to the bedroom he could hears the girls screaming .The door is locked .He tries to jam it open with his shoulder ."Girls open the door ",He screams at them .He tries to ram the door again getting it open .Eleanor and Jeanette are in the corner crying and have some bruises to their faces .Jason has Brittany pinned down on the bed holding both her arms up toward the top of the bed ."run girls "He says to Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette helps Eleanor along .They take off running he throws Jason off of Brittany .He lands on the floor "you sick son of a twit "Dave stops himself "keep your hands off her "He says he wanted to say something else but not with the kids in the room . He picked Brittany up cradling her in his arms .She is crying uncontrollable .He holds her tight and takes off running .Right past Cathy out the door .Eleanor and Jeanette are both shaking hugging each other standing near the edge of the yard .Dave holds Brittany and ends up down on his knees he grabs the three girls grabbing them in a tight hug."Are you girls alright? "He asks looking them over shaking a little ."Brittany your arm is broken ."He uses a piece cloth and rips it apart making her a sling for it .he puts it around her neck putting her arm in it .

Cathy came out running "What are you doing with my girls? "she asks it was clear she had been drinking as you could smell it on her "girls get back in the house "she demands she tries to garb Eleanor's arm Dave blocks her .

"if there your girls why are you not protecting them?Why have you not been here until now when those poor girls have been caring for themselves ?You show up out the blew and let some guy start abusing them .Coming out here drunk "Dave is upset .The girls are crying ."It's ok girls "He hugs them again .He picks them up in his arms .Cathy turns her head .

"I couldn't look at them they remind me of there father .He abused me to and then ran off into the night .I could have had an abortion but I didn't .I dumped them because they reminded me of him .And there life was better because they weren't with me " Cathy spits on the ground .

"Why did you come looking for us? ",Jeanette asks clinging to Dave crying .

"Because you have what I need money and a place to crash ",Cathy turns around and walks back in the direction of the house.

"If all you want is money we will give it to you "Dave glares at her he holds tight to the girls "just please stop doing this to the girls "The girls look over at her crying .She looks back at them .Cathy lights a cigarette and takes a puff .She paces for a minute .

"I want 20 grand enough to build a new place to live and enough so I don't have worry again .These little brats worth that to you ",Clearly Cathy thinks she has the upper hand .She throws the cigarette on the ground putting it out with her foot ."if I not am taking the girls and we will be moving on"

"It's to bad you can't see how much they are really worth ",Dave holds the girls almost clinging them to him " And it isn't in dollar amounts .I won't let you to hurt them .If you want 20 grand I will give it to you but I want you to leave these girls alone .I am taking the girls to the doctor .You come by later tonight and I will write you a check ."

"I want cash your not writing me a bad check "Cathy crosses her arms " or no deal .The cops better leave us alone "

"Fine cash want ever you want ",Dave picks the girls up and walks toward his house .

Dave that's awful lot of money ",Brittany is still crying "Maybe you shouldn't give into her ."

"I am doing this to protect you girls ",Dave hugs them ."its just money but if she takes you who knows what might happened and I can't risk it "The boys come running over .Dave puts the girls in the car .The boys clime in next to the girls and hug them "I have to get you girls to the doctor "

( To be continued in the next chapter )


	5. Chapter 5

The boys and Dave sits in the hallway of the doctors office .Dave is trying to look at a magazine but ends up setting it down .He wasn't in the mood to read the articles in it .Theodore hugs him and Dave returns the hug .The doctor comes out wearing a white jacket he is pulling gloves off his hands and adjusts his glasses .He is pretty tall he holds a cart in his hand .

" Mr. Seville may I speak to you alone for a minute ",He opens the door to his office .Dave walks toward it .

"I will be back in a minute ",He says to the boys as he goes in and the doctor closes the door .Once he is inside he is offered a seat . He sits down and the doctor sits on the side of his desk.

"Eleanor and Jeanette are fine expect for some bruises to there face .Jeanette has few black and blue marks on her back .Eleanor has a sprained ankle .Brittany on the other hand has black and blue marks to her back and bottom ,a broken arm ,a large cut to her head ,and I am afraid there are signs of abuse ,"the doctor places his paper on the desk."I can recommend someone for her to talk to,her sisters if needs be and even you"

Dave's bites his lip it kind of quivers "what do mean other signs of abuse ?Please don't tell me you think ? Whatever you recommend we will do"

"You wanted us to run the tests .I am sorry ",the doctor pats Dave's back as he cries with his head into his hands .After a few minutes Dave clears his eyes and try's to compose himself for the boys .As he comes out the boys run over and hug him as he comes out .

"What's wrong Dave " Theodore looks up at him .He knew he had been crying .

Dave try's to smile at him "it's nothing Theodore I just had something in my eye ."He picks up Theodore and hugs him tight .

"Are the girls ok? ." Alvin asks looking up at his dad

"They are fine Alvin .I think we better get them and go home .What do guys want for dinner ?We can stop on the way home .I am not in the mood to cook "Dave put his arm around them as they walk down the hallway .

"How about the pizza plaza .They have video games "Alvin jumps around making a machine gun noise and runs down the hallway being chased by Theodore.

Simon stops and walks in front of Dave "What's really wrong Dave ?Did something bad happened to one of the girls?Its not like you to cry " It was harder to put one by on Simon

"It's just all the excitement I think it just got to me "Dave hugs Simon close "It's nothing to worry about alright "

At the pizza plaza the kids are running all over playing videos .Dave is just watching them sipping a Dr. Pepper He had hardly said two words .He had given them a handle full of quarters and told them to go play .

Alvin yells to Brittany " Hey Britt come play Skeeball with me "He yells popping money into the machine .

"Sorry Alvin I used my last quarter already "Brittany looks over at Alvin who gets a frown on his face .As she turns around she is accidentally knocked over by a kid who looks like he is in college he helps her up

Dave get up storming over "Hey get your hands off her ."He grabs Brittany in a tight hug putting his arm around her protectively .

"Sorry man it was an accident "The kid backs away from Brittany and Dave "your some kind of a nut "the boy responds as he walks away .

"It's ok Dave it was just an accident ",Brittany looks up at him a little scared .Alvin is staring with his mouth open .Some people are staring at them .

"That was so embarrassing "Theodore hides behind Simon .Jeanette has her arm around Eleanor.

"I am sorry Brittany .Kids it's ok. Here take some more quarters and go play with Alvin ok",He hands them to Brittany .She eyes him for minute before turning around walking over to where Alvin is .

"Hey how come she gets extra quarters and you don't give any extra to your own son especially after you embarrassed us in front of everyone "Alvin crosses his arms

Dave doesn't scold Alvin he just gives him more quarters and walks back to the table .He puts his head in hands .Simon comes over putting his arm around him .

"Dave after all that something is really bugging you care to fill me in "Simon asks eyeing his dad

"It's really nothing Simon I am just having a bad day "Dave hugs his son "Go have a good time ok"

"Are you sure That's all it is " Simon asks again

"It's nothing ok " He hugs his son again watching the other kids .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	6. Chapter 6

As they arrive home Cathy walks up the drive .She opens the car door .She grabs both Jeanette and Eleanor one by each arm harshly .Dave gets out of the car and runs over .

"I thought we had a deal "He storms over reaching for Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Jason was arrested tonight something about one of these girls .I said no cops .The deal is off "Cathy drags the two girls one by each arm " come on Brittany let's go "

"It's my fault don't hurt my sisters .Let them go and I will go with you.I didn't know they would arrested him they kept asking me questions so I had to tell them the truth "Brittany offers her self in the place of her sisters .

"Brittany it's not your fault "Dave puts his arm around her "Let the girls go "Dave steps past Brittany walking after Cathy "Leave them alone you can't do this to them ."Boys and Brittany go in the house "

Brittany runs after them followed by by the Chipmunks .They stop and look at each other .

"What do we do now?",Brittany asks the boys

"We have got to stop them "Simon adds "we need a plan "they look at Alvin.

"Why are you looking at me for ?"Alvin glares back at them

"Because your the one with all the plans ",Theodore adds while shrugging.

"I know what to do "Brittany runs fast running after them again followed by the boys .She yells to Cathy who now has Jeanette and Eleanor one under each arm."Hey mommie dearest let them go and we go down to the bank in the morning any money we have you can have plus I will go with you in exchange for letting them go."

"Brittany no "Dave yells at her

"It's win for you " Brittany crosses her arms Cathy is looking at her .The boys kind of looked shocked .

"Your not double crossing me little girl .Come over here first "Brittany walks over

"Now put my sisters down ",She demands "a deal if a deal "As she sets her sisters down they run to Dave who hugs them she tries to pick up Brittany .She takes off running out of the yard up the sidewalk .

"You stupid brat ",Cathy takes off running after Brittany .Dave,the boys ,and the two girls take off running after them .Brittany runs into a yard she grabs the drain pipe and starts climbing up .Cathy starts grabbing her leg .Brittany easily kicks away her arm and keeps climbing up .Climbing is kind of hard with one hard but she makes it to the top of the roof And the two run across it .Dave puts his arms out to stop his sons ,Eleanor, and Jeanette .

"Brittany get down from there before you fall ",Dave yells at her

"Nice idea Dave but mommie dearest has other ideas "Brittany yells she points her finger toward towards Cathy ."Who tries to grab her again "Brittany manages to get away she grabs the tree lime and clime down with one arm .

Dave grabs her by her waist hugging her tight "Don't do that again "He scolds her .

Cathy manages to get down as the group walks back to Dave's house .She brushes herself off .She talks to her self ."these girls are still mine .And if they think they are planning games with me they have another thing coming .I need those girls money and I hate being double crossed .Sleep well girls cause in the morning we are all going home .And Dave won't be able to come rescue you and carry you home anymore ."Cathy smiles kind of wicked as she watches the group going into the Seville home .

As they enter the house Dave puts Brittany down on the ground .Alvin walks over to her .

"What did you tell the doctor about that got Jason arrested anyway? "Alvin looks at her she notices everyone is staring at her expect Dave .

Brittany almost says something but holds it back "I think it might have been about my broken arm "She lied she looked at Dave out the concern of her eyes .He knew the truth .He just shook his head at her letting her know it was ok to lie .

"That is it I thought it something more exciting "Alvin throw his arms in the air

Dave looked at the kids "girls maybe you should stay here tonight You can sleep in the living room "

"Thank Dave "Eleanor smiles at him

"Thanks Dave ",Jeanette also replies

"Yeah thanks Dave ",Brittany kind of smiles at him .

"It's ok girls "Dave smiles at them "ok Boys I think it's time for bed "Dave puts his arm around the boys shoulders pushing them toward the stairs ."night girls if you need me let know ok"

"Sure Dave ",Brittany waves at them as they go upstairs .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning someone is knocking on the door it is 8 A.M. the girls get up still wearing pajamas and open the door .A women carrying a brief case with brown hair pulled back in bun and wearing a gray skirt and gray button up jacket with a gray shirt under it wearing high heels stood in the doorway .she looks down at them .

"Hello girls my name is Sarah Peterson from the department of Child and family services .We heard you were having a hard time and we wanted to come and see how you were doing "She smiles down at the girls as Dave comes walking down the steps .The girls run over and he puts his arm around them .

"Can I help you ?"Dave asks eyeing the strange women .

"Hello I am from the department of children and family services .We heard about the girls situation and we were lucky enough to find them two foster homes ",She smiles down at the girls .

"What do you mean ?" Eleanor asks looking confused

"I found you girls two foster homes willing to take you in its very lucky .why don't you go get dressed "the women bends down to them

"You mean your taking us and two different people want to take us in",Brittany looks up hugging her sisters .

"No,I am sorry honey I found a place that will take two of you but the other one will have to go to a separate home .We try and keep siblings together but it doesn't always work .Now get dressed so we go",She is kind of demanding and writes something on a piece of paper .

"Wait you can't separate them all they have is each other "Dave watches the girls walking toward the bathroom .He looks up seeing the boys peeking from the stairs .

"It's all we can do for them "the women's writes something on a piece of paper .

"I will take all three of them ",Dave pleads with her

" you have three children of your own and a two bedroom house I don't think your in a position to take three more " The women puts the paper back in her brief case .The girls come back there hair still a mess from sleeping wearing their clothes .Dave picks up a brush off the table and starts to trying to fix Eleanor's hair ."It's ok Mr .Seville no need for that come on girls ."

" She has trouble getting the knots out and I just wanted to " Dave began as he is interrupted by the women speaking

"Come on girls ",The girls hug Dave before they walk to the door .

"Miss Peterson if you have to separate one of us it should be me "Brittany says as they get to the door "it's my fault all this happened .Let my sisters stay together "Brittany lowers her head .

"Is that really what you want?",Miss Peterson asks looking down at her

"No Brittany it's not your fault ",Dave says as the door is closed .

Brittany shakes her head "Yeah its what I want "

The boys run down the stairs .They hug their dad .

"Dave what is going on? " Alvin asks his dad looking up at him .

"They just felt the girls need a home with some more parental supervision I am sure we will be able to visit them soon "Dave smiles at the boys "are you ready for breakfast ?"

As they get to the car Miss Paterson opens the door and the girls clime inside .A women peeks around the side of the seat with a big smile as they pull out of the driveway .

"Hello girls "Cathy looks back at them .

"What are you doing here?",Brittany eyes go big looking up her .Jeanette and Eleanor hugging each other .

"Why did you make up that stupid story? "Eleanor crosses her arms

"That guy was stupid he didn't even ask me if I had an Id",the women sitting next to her laughs .

"We are going home girls "Cathy smiles at them "my home"

"You can't kidnap us ",Brittany snaps at her .

"You don't kidnap your own kids ",Cathy looks back at them "now just sit quietly like a bunch of good girls and maybe you can have an Ice cream .

"Don't you think we are little old to be offering ice cream ",Jeanette crosses her arms .

Anything to make you three shut up "Cathy pops an aspirin sipping a beer ."these girls are already giving me a headache .You are right Brittany this is your fault "

Brittany looks at her Sisters " I am really sorry "

"It's not your fault Brittany we don't blame you."

Eleanor and Jeanette hugs her tight one on each side of her .

"I am going to call Dave right now and tell on you "Eleanor says pulling her phone out of her pocket .Cathy reaches back grabbing it out of her hand .The girls look at each other .Eleanor looks at her sisters waiting for them to pick up where she left off

"Me and Jeanette phones our at Dave's house " Brittany eyes her sisters "Didn't really have time to take much with us "

"You knew we were leaving and you didn't grab your phones ",Eleanor looks at them oddly

"Sorry Ellie I wasn't thinking my head was clogged up .I don't know how I will go without texting "Brittany leans back in the seat looking annoyed .

"Forget the texting thing Brittany we could have called for help " Jeanette says rolling her eyes at Brittany .

"Exactly I could have texted for help " Brittany puts her hand on her head ."mommie dearest is taking us to who knows where and me without my nail polish and my hairbrush ."

Brittany's sisters both eye her .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	8. Chapter 8

A week later it was the weekend and the boys and Dave were on a camping trip .Dave was setting up the tent .Alvin was looking at a comic book,Simon was sitting on a chair reading his science book,and Theodore was roasting a hotdog next to the firer .He pulls it off the stick eating it .The tent Dave was trying to put together falls on him .They get up and run over .

"Are you ok Dave?"Theodore asks picking up the top part of the tent looking under seeing Dave's head pop out .

"This look so easy on TV but putting them together for real is more harder then it looks.I think I better read the instructions .Dave picks up the piece of paper looking it .Alvin began blasting music on his ipad that blows in Dave's ear .Dave covers his ears with hands.

"Alvin turn that down its way to loud ",Dave yells at him

"Sorry Dave I can't hear you "Alvin laughs turning it up higher .He begins dancing around

"Alvinnn ",Dave yells at him getting his attention this time "turn that down "

Alvin sighs "I never get to have any fun " Alvin's face frowns

Simon shakes his head and returns back to looking at his book .

"I thought we might go hiking make moose songs "Dave smiles at the boys "put on your hiking gear boys"

"Hiking Dave what is this summer camp",Alvin rolls his eyes

Simon get up walking over opening his Backpack and searches for his clothes with Theodore following him.

"Maybe I can find some experiments for my science project "Simon says as he walks into the out the bathroom to change his clothes .

Theodore is packing food "don't want to get to hungry along the way "

They begin walking together into the woods .Alvin kind of walking behind them .

"Come on Alvin keep up "Dave says taking his hand .Alvin looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Dave don't think I am little to old to hold your hand",Alvin rolls his eyes

"Sorry Alvin force of habit " Dave let's go of his hand .

The girls are sitting on a bed locked in a room .They have been wearing the same clothes for a week and there hair is a mess .And they are badly in need of a bath .Brittany looks in the mirror she cringes looking at herself .

"Look how bad I look doesn't this crazy women believe in letting us take a bath " Brittany looks out the window "we are like 3 floors up and she locks us in here like the princesses in the tower .Spending our money like water "Brittany sits on the bed folding her arms .

"Quiet Brittany "Eleanor has her hand under the door "my cell is on the table near our door if I had something maybe I can get it .When she came up a little while ago she put it there "

Jeanette leans down looking under the door "I see it Eleanor "Jeanette eyes the room picking up a cane from over near the bed .She hands it to Eleanor who swings it up near the table trying to knock the phone off onto the floor .It falls on the ground and she is able to shove it towards her getting her hand on it .

"It got it "She pushes the button that says Dave .The noise got the attention of Cathy who came up the stairs and begins opening the door as Eleanor hears "Sorry the phone you are trying to reach may be out of the service area or the caller may be unable .You have got to be kidding me "Eleanor rolls her eyes as Cathy gets the door open and shuts it behind her .The girls jump up looking at her .Eleanor tries to hold the phone behind her back and presses 911 .

"What is going on in here ?You could hear 911 what is your emergency " Cathy grabs the phone turning it off and slaps Eleanor who falls off the bed onto the floor. Brittany tried to grab the phone but misses it .She jumps onto the floor hugging Eleanor who has blood running from a gash on her lip "don't try it again "She warns them leaving the room slamming the door then locking it .

They hug each other now all three on the floor "we have got to get out of here "

"Why is she keeping us for if we don't preform we don't make any money and soon or later she will spend all that we have ."Jeanette asked kind of confused "if she wants our money she can just have it "

"Guess she is waiting for it to run out but then we will be no good to her so I don't get her " Brittany says hugging tight to her sisters .You could hear someone talking downstairs so they pop their heads against the door listening .

"The girls money will only last us so long .If we are going to keep those girls around we need to find some use for them .If we let them preform that blows are cover ",you could hear a male voice talking

"Maybe you want to get them involved in the family business ?",you could hear another male voice talking .

"How much do think we would make ",you could hear Cathy saying

"I would say you could rack in some good cash with those three ",you could hear the first male saying .

"I don't know what the family business is but I sure don't want to be involved in it",Eleanor eyes go big as the girls cling to one another .

(To be Continued in the next chapter )


	9. Chapter 9

The following Thursday

Dave comes to pick the boys up at school only to be confronted by Miss Smith .She asks if she can speak with him a minute .He tells the boys to wait for him in the hallway .He try's to sit down in one of the little chairs finding it to small so he stands .

"What ever Alvin did I promise to talk to him about it "Dave says looking at Miss Smith.

"Well Alvin can be a problem but I am wondering about Brittany,Jeanette ,and Eleanor .They haven't been in here almost 2 weeks .You knowing them so well I thought might know if they might be sick or something?"Miss Smith taps her pencil on her desk as she talks " trying to skip school maybe."

Dave shakes his head "the girls won't do that .A couple of weeks ago someone from CPS came and took them. We haven't heard from them since .I been kind of worried about them myself .

"That's odd usually CPS informs the schools when a student is taken .I will check into into it "Miss Smith stands up shaking his hand .Dave leaves the room and takes the boys home .

The next morning as Dave drops off the boys .Miss Smith approaches his car as the boys get out and run toward the school .He rolls down the window ."is something wrong Miss Smith ?"

"It's what you told me yesterday about the girls .I made some calls and CPS has no record of taking them.",Miss Smith crosses her arms "trying to cover up them skipping school Mr .Seville? "

"No,this women showed up at my house and said she was from CPS she took them with her .You mean they have been missing for almost to 2 weeks and no one knew ?I just let some stranger take them how could I have so stupid "Dave is in panic .Dave starts to think "there mother .There mother must have taken them .She tried to take them the night before "

"Didn't you ask for some ID Mr .Seville? "Miss Smith taps her pencil on his car ."I didn't know the girls knew their mother ?"

"Someone needs to call the police "Dave look concerned

"It's going to be hard if she is there mother the cops may not do much "Miss Smith crosses her arms

"isn't there anything we can do ?",Dave look worried again

"Our hands may be tied unless they choice to call you "Miss Smith walks back toward the school .Dave just nods his head .

Six months later

Dave and Julie are the movies in the downtown area theater .As they park the car .Dave takes Julie his girlfriend by the arm and they walk through the parking lot . As they approach the ticket window they stop near the wall they are having disagreement .

"I think you should let the boys go to the party .It sounds fun . You have been so protective of them lately .I know you always felt bad about what happen to those girls but they weren't yours to begin with."Julie hugs him

"Don't tell me how to raise my boys ok",Dave walks with Julie over to the ticket both and slides some money under the window saying" two please .I know they weren't my kids but I just handed them to someone who probably killed them ",Dave takes the tickets and hands one to Julie .Julie's hugs him.

"It's not your fault Dave you have to get past it .They are not coming back they are just gone ",Julie smiles at Dave "let's have a good time tonight ok "

Dave buys them two sodas and they go into the theater .As the movie starts Dave's phone starts going off it starts playing wild thing .Dave gets red in the face and picks it up to turn it off .

"Wild thing really ",Julie laughs as he turns off his phone .Dave presses the button and silences his phone .Julie cuddles up next to him as they watch the movie .

Eleanor sighs pulling the phone down from her ear ."great the first time we get to use a phone in months and I get voice mail " They had went from staying in the old house to staying in old motel .Cathy had went out she had locked them in the bathroom so there first thought was to take a shower but they found a cell phone in the bathroom hidden behind some soap bars .Maybe the last person who stayed in the room had forgotten it .

"Leave a message Eleanor ",Brittany says trying to grab the phone .Eleanor hadn't hang it up yet so it was still recording "Why did you call Dave instead of 911 ",Brittany fights with her sister

"Could we just stop fighting ",Jeanette glares at her sisters.

"Dave it's Eleanor we need your help the number here is 555-554-8.

As they are fighting the door starts to open .A man named Christopher who is Cathy ' s friend comes into the room he puts his hand over Eleanor's mouth before she could finish .He grabs the phone out of her hand and smashes it . He just drops Eleanor to the ground and she lands on her butt

6",Brittany try's to yell before the phone is smashed .

"Shut up in here ",He screams taking the broken phone and walking out pushing a dresser in front of the door.

Brittany crosses her arms "this is your fault Eleanor "

"My fault "Eleanor crosses her arms again .

Jeanette hugs her sisters "if we don't start working together we will never get out of here "

As they leave the theater Dave listens to his message " darn it "He mutters to himself .

"What is it Dave "Julie asks "it's not one of the boys?"

"No,It was the girls "Dave holds his phone in a tight grip he tries to call the number back recorded on the caller id to get no answer "come on girls pick up the phone ."

"Well you now know they are alive "Julie hugs Dave

( To be continued in the next chapter )


	10. Chapter 10

Dave comes home as he walks in the babysitters turns off the tv and walks over getting her coat . She is a young teenage girl with brown hair kind of short wearing blue overalls and a white tee shirt .Her name is Jill .

"How was everything "?Dave asks as she puts on her coat

"Everything is fine Dave",She pats his shoulder "the boys have been asleep for awhile ."

"Do you want a ride home ?" He asks the young women

"No Dave I just live down the street ",She smiles at Dave

"Be careful walking home", Dave watches her until he can no longer see her .He shuts the door and walks upstairs He checks on the boys making sure they are tucked in and Theodore has his favorite teddy bear .He goes down and sits in his chair .As he does he jumps as his phone starts ringing .He grabs it not recognizing the number .He picks it up

"Girls",Dave says into the phone.

"I am guessing your Dave "a male voice says on the other "you have been calling my phone leaving messages .I had lost it while staying at a motel and was able to check the messages on another phone . Something about your missing girls "

"Do you know where the girls are ?"Are they all alright? "Dave asks kind of panicked .

"I lost my phone while staying at the Road side inn in Jasper ,Missouri in room 419 .Your girls might have found it and used it to call you .I am pretty sure I left it in the room so that might be where they are ""The man speaks in deep voice "I am going over there tomorrow to check .

"If you see them would you please check on them and call me and let me know if they are alright ?There are 3 of them around the age of her 10 .The youngest she has blond hair and green eyes ,the middle one has has brown hair,blue eyes ,and wears glasses ,and the oldest one has strawberry blond hair with blue eyes .In the morning the boys and I will fly in tell them we are coming to get them " Dave holds the phone really tight .

"Sure,Mr Seville have two myself I couldn't imagine if one of them was missing what I would do ",the man spoke kind of concerned .

"Thank you Mr I am not sure of your name ",Dave talks kind of embarrassed to be talking so long and not ask .

"Ryan Miller " The man almost chuckled on the other end .Dave hangs up to phone

"Stay put girls we are coming to find you " Dave says to himself .He looks at the picture them on his piano of the girls .Dave cuddles in his chair putting his phone on the table next to him he falls asleep with volume turned up all the way so he could hear if rings again .

Dave was getting the boys ready he was helping Theodore get dressed when his phone rang again .He fixes Theodore ' s shirt and picks it up as soon as it rings

"Hello ",He says picking it up to his ear .

"Dave it's Ryan Miller I just saw your girls they were with a strange women and a couple of men .They were being kept close to them .They looked kind of thin and like they haven't changed their clothes in a while they had some bruises .The younger one mouthed help at me before her mouth was covered up .The older tried to say something but they covered her mouth and yanked her out by her pigtail .They were in the lobby of the hotel it looked like they were checking out .So I followed them they just checked into the Town motel on route 106 in room 216 ."Ryan spoke giving Dave the information .He was writing it all down .He hugged Theodore.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them .We are coming as soon as possible",Dave rang up his phone .

"Where are we going Dave ?",Alvin asked eyeing his dad oddly

"We are going to get the girls ",Dave hugged Alvin .Dave starts packing them up some clothes .

"You mean you found them Dave ",Simon says kind of smiling

"I think so Simon ",Dave hugs Simon

"You mean after all this time they might come back ",Theodore asks hugging his teddy bear "I really miss Ellie "

"Yes Theodore I think they might be coming back .I miss her to " Dave says hugging him again .

Alvin smiles "I love adventure I am so ready so for this one ",Alvin jumps up and down on the bed .

"Alvin stop jumping on the bed ."Dave says scolding him

Alvin keeps jumping and bounces higher .

"Alvinn",Dave yells at him .Alvin stops jumping and sits on the bed .

"You never let me have any fun ",Alvin crosses his arms

"Just get ready we need to get the girls before they disappear again ",Dave says looking angrily at his son .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	11. Chapter 11

As they get off the plane Dave head is racing with thoughts .The boys were running off the platform into the gate area .He kept his eye on them .

"Boys don't run off to far stay were I can't keep an eye on you "Dave yells to them .They stop running and ran back to him .And the group walks to the baggage claim area .Dave watches the boys out of the corner of his eyes while looking for there bags .He pulls them off as they come down and sets them next to him ."Boys come get your bags "He yells to them .He looks around he starts to panic ."boys " He yells again He starts looking around his head turning in every directions ."No no no "He says shaking his head his heart starts pounding fast .Theodore pops up behind him.

"What's wrong Dave? ",He says making Dave jump and look behind him.

"Where are Alvin and Simon ?",He let's out a sigh of relief

Simon and Alvin come walking up behind Theodore. Dave reaches down hugging them

"We just went to the bathroom Dave "Alvin says shaking his head

"Tell me next you go off somewhere alright ",Dave breaths his heart slowing down from beating so fast

"Sure Dave ",Simon says getting worried about his dad .

"I am sorry boys I just need to know where you are "Dave waves his hand motioning for them to follow him .Theodore nods his head

"We are not one of the girls we aren't stupid enough to take off with strangers " Alvin says smartly

Dave just looks at them for a minute and sighs "just stay near me alright get your suitcase "Dave drags his and he turns his head around watching the boys They get the rental car and take off driving towards the hotel .

At the motel the girls are sitting on the bed in the room while and Cathy and her friends are talking .

"We are running low on cash .I think it's time for us to start using the girls ",Christopher says looking at them .

"Using us for what ?",Brittany crosses her arms

"I would love to get rid of that one she has the big mouth " Alan says looking over at Brittany .He is another of Cathy ' s friends

"Her father's mouth",Cathy screams glaring at Brittany .The girls gather together hugging one another ."I think we might have to get this going tonight "

Brittany glares at him " We aren't doing anything to help you "She snaps at them Jason who had gotten out of jail and had joined them over time he comes over the girls cling to one another .He grabs Brittany covering her mouth with his hand.

Eleanor and Jeanette yell "Brittany "at the same time

"Leave our sister alone",Eleanor shouts almost begging

"I am sick of you little girl "He holds Brittany who is kicking her legs and struggling .

"Just get rid of her I am sick of it to ",Cathy just shrugs not caring one way or another .He opened the door with the struggling Brittany in his arms .

As he pulls up to the motel Dave kind of shivers it was really run down and gave him the creeps .He had dropped the boys off at the hotel they were staying at .He got out of the car Dave walks around to the door of the room he begins knocking on the door it is opened only part way with a chain on it .Dave peeks through the door .He saw Eleanor and Jeanette on the bed

"Girls come here ",He yelled to them through the door

"Dave ",both girls yelled

"Get lost buddy",He tries to close the door but girls come running Eleanor squeezes through the opening and Dave jams his foot holding it open long even for Jeanette to get through they try and grab her but she dodges by them . He scoops up both girls one under each arm. Alan and Cathy come out chasing them .

"Where is Brittany ?"Dave looks scared .He starts to run holding both girls .He gets to the car and opens the back door putting them inside "I need to go back for your sister "

"Jason took her some place "Eleanor looks up breathing heavy .Alan and Cathy start running toward them Dave closes the car door taking off fast onto the street .

"Hang on girls "Dave runs the red light .They watch cars cashing together but not hitting them .

"Nice driving Dave ",Eleanor says looking out the back window .

"Girls where is Brittany ?",Dave slows down his driving some

" Jason took her Dave they said she was being a smart mouth and Jason didn't like it "Jeanette says climbing up so she is looking over the top of the seat

"Cathy told him to get rid of her it wasn't long before you came ",Eleanor's eyes go sad she tries not to cry .Jeanette hugs her .Dave's face goes cold .

"Girls ,I am going to take you back to the hotel me and the boys are staying at .I need to go find her and fast ",Dave pulls into the hotel and parks the car .He picks up the girls he hugs them tight ."I brought you some night clothes .You guys have grown a foot glad I got them a size big .I missed you so much."He kisses there cheeks. He walks into the lobby and pushes the button to the elevator .He carries them into the room and sets them down .

"Ellie "Theodore comes running almost scooping her up off the ground .

"Jeanette " Simon comes running scooping up Jeanette the same way .

"Wait where is Brittany ?"Alvin asks looking kind of shocked not seeing her .

"I am going to find her please kids behave yourself Simon your in charge ",Dave hugs them good bye and leaves the room .Eleanor picks through the bag of clothes Dave got for them .She gets out the night shirt and underwear .She is trying not to cry .

Theodore hugs her she puts her head on Theodore ' s shoulder crying hard .

(To be continued in the next chapter )


	12. Chapter 12

Dave drives back to the motel as he pulls back into the parking lot .He saw Jason walking along the pathway .His angry flares up .He gets out of the car leaving the door open and grabs him by his arms and pins him to the wall .

"What did you do with her? ",Dave has Jason pinned against the wall "I wanna know what you did with her "

Jason looks a little scared " some guy over on first and main .He took her ."

Dave eyes fill with more angry " what is wrong with you ?She is just a baby. If anything has happened to her I will come looking for you "Dave drops Jason to the ground .As he walks to the car Cathy comes out lighting a cigarette as she saw Dave she yells at him .

"You kidnap my kids and then you come back here "She snaps at Dave as he is walking back to get back in the car .

"He is a nut ",Jason says as Cathy helps him up .

"I am not a nut I am parent and maybe I am not the parent of those girls but I love and worry about them .Your kids ?You didn't spend a week making Eleanor her dance costume or sitting through her dance classes ,you didn't spend all day getting red colored dye on your hands for two days from making a volcano with Jeanette and you sure didn't stay awake all night with Brittany nursing a sick child when she got the flu ,and you didn't spend the last 6 months wondering if you made a mistake and handed three innocent children over to someone who might hurt or kill them so don't even go there ",Dave slammed the door to the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Jason shook his head as he took off ."He is crazy "Cathy puts her arm around Jason .She stood for minute and just staring .

"Come on don't worry about him ",She said helping Jason back to the room.

Dave uses the GPS to find first and main .He drives down first looking around and found nothing .He tried main .Dave pulls over to the side of the road and starts to cry .He drives back to the hotel as he parks he composes himself .He walks up to the door opening it the kids are sleep the girls in one bed the boys in another he comes over tucking them in .He sits in a chair watching them He couldn't sleep so he got up staring out the window .

"Dave " He heard a voice say he turned around and went and sat down on the bed the girls were sleeping on .Eleanor looked up at him ."Where is Brittany ?"

Dave looks down at her "I haven't found her yet but don't worry I will ok .Are you girls ok ?"

"Yeah ,Dave we are ok?"Eleanor looks up at him with sad eyes .Dave pats her back until she falls back to sleep .

Dave is flipping channels on the tv when he comes across a news broadcast "a young girls body was found in a dumpster tonight "Tears run down Dave's cheeks .He shakes his head "she is said to to have blond hair with blue eyes about she is about 12 years old .Dave sighs in relief "O thank god "he whispers to himself .He didn't want to be happy about hearing such a thing but he was glad it wasn't Brittany .

The next morning the kids are sitting eating breakfast in the lobby .Alvin knocks his cup of juice on to Jeanette accidently .

"Alvin ",she snaps at him .Alvin just pops the rest of his waffle into his mouth .

"Alvin chew your food ",Dave corrects him he starts cutting his food into bites .Dave yawns he was tried "I don't want you to choke ."

"Dave don't you think I am little old to be cutting up my food "Alvin rolls his eyes .

Theodore was sitting next to Eleanor .They both had a giant pile of waffles on their plate .Simon is sitting on the other side of Dave .He is reading a book while eating .Dave is yawning and looks kind of tried .

"Maybe you need some rest Dave ",Simon says to him concerned .

"No,Simon I will be alright ",Dave reaches over hugging him .

"Aren't you going to have breakfast ?"Simon looks over at him turning his head away form his book

"I am the parent ok it's my job to worry about you ",Dave looks over at the other kids watching for minute .He drinks a glass of juice .

Simon still eyeing him oddly as Alvin throws his plate toward the trash can it hits Theodore in the head .

"Alvin " Theodore snaps at him "watch it already "

Dave doesn't say anything which is extremely odd for him .He is staring off into space .Eleanor picks up her plate and dumps a waffle on Alvin's head .He shakes it off and picks up another waffle throwing it at Eleanor she ducks and it hits Simon knocking off his glasses to the ground .He reaches down on the ground picking them up .Jeanette then picks up a waffle throwing back at Alvin who ducks and it ends up hitting Dave .

"Oops sorry Dave " Jeanette apologizes .Dave shakes his head back to what's going on.

"It's ok Jeanette guys knock it off ok " Dave begins picking up the pieces of waffles and cleaning up after the kids .As he does Alvin knocks over his new cup of juice that lands on Dave's head .

"Alvinn", Dave yells in his usually tone

(To be Continued in the next chapter )


	13. Chapter 13

A year later

A year after being rescued from there mother the girls had had learned to move on without there missing sister and there relationship with the Seville ' s had become stronger .It had been difficult at first but after time they had moved forward Dave was driving them to the movies .The girls had moved back into the treehouse and life seem for the first time to be returning to some what normal .Dave had become more over protective of the kids and Alvin sometimes blamed the girls for it .

"But Dave why can't we just walk homes it's only a 10 minute walk "Alvin was angry at his dad for not letting him have more freedom .

"Because Alvin I said so " Dave scolded him .Alvin sat with his arms crossed .Dave stopped the car in front of theater "now remember kids I will be here waiting when the movie is over so don't wonder off anywhere else "

"Because is not a reason Dave " Alvin got out of the car angry .

Both Theodore and Simon took the arms of Jeanette and Eleanor as Alvin just walked in front of them .

"Thanks for the ride Dave "Jeanette smiled as Dave drove away .As they walked to the ticket window Alvin was still complaining .

"You girls have made my life miserable ",Alvin complained getting down his knees.

"Really Alvin do you have to embarrass us and your self in front of everyone ",Simon walks past him holding onto Jeanette's arm as he buys his and Jeanette's ticket.

"So much drama ",Eleanor says passing him with Theodore as Theodore buys tickets for him and Eleanor .Alvin buys his ticket following them into the theater .

"I am the only one here without a girlfriend me the popular one "Alvin is still complaining .Theodore smiled at his brother .

"You can sit with me and Ellie",Theodore was now at the concession stand buying him and Eleanor all the food they can carry .Simon just shakes his head at both Eleanor and Theodore watching them carry all that food .He brought him and Jeanette a popcorn to share and two drinks .Alvin brought popcorn and a soda and followed them .He sat behind them and watched as as Theodore gave Eleanor a kiss on the cheek .She blushed back at him .And Simon puts his arm around Jeanette .He threw popcorn at them and they turned around groaning at him .

While Dave is driving home his phone starts to ring he had just pulled into the driveway when he picked it up "Hello "He said thinking it was one of the kids .

" Mr David Seville ",he could hear a male voice on the end

"Yes,I am David Seville ",Dave was rolling his eyes thinking it was telemarketer .

"I am sergeant Douglas from the West Dale police department. I have young girl here we found during an eviction left alone in apartment she claims to know you ",Dave had just come in the house and sat down in his chair .

"A girl really is she cute?",Dave was making a joke.

"A little girl name Brittany ",The man speaks in a deep voice .Dave stood up in shock it took him a minute to talk .The man said "are you still there ?"

"Yeah ,I am here is she is ok?",Dave shook his head from shock "Where is she ?I will come get her "

"She appears to be ok just a little shook up ",the officer spoke "she at station here in West Dale "

"That's like an hours drive but I am on my way .She has only been an hour away from here this whole time " Dave's mind was racing he jumped into the car hanging up the phone and started driving .He called the babysitter and asked her to pick up the kids and watch them .His mind was full of thoughts as he drove to the station .As he pulled in he parked the car the hours drive seem to only take him 45 as he was driving faster then normal .He walked into the station .He saw a thin looking Brittany her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess .She was sitting on a bench .He blinked she had grown a little and it took him a minute to realize it was really her ."Brittany "He called to her she turned her head looking at him maybe in shock was she really seeing him .He opened both his arms and she ran into them .Dave dropped down to his knees and scooped the girl up hugging her tight "thank god my baby are you alright ? "He was checking her over for head to toe .Brittany grabbed to his neck Holding tight and began to cry really hard . Dave held her to close ."It's so good to see you. I really missed you ".He let her cry on his shoulder rocking her a little he kissed her cheeks all over .He picked her up and carried her to the car .He set her inside ."Are you ok?"he asked her maybe more concerned that she hadn't said anything .

"I am ok "she whispered at Dave .He began driving looking back at her .

"It's ok I am going to take you come " Dave was a little emotional about it.

(To be continued in the next chapter )


End file.
